


butterflies

by difranxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Season 2/3, kabby being cute as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difranxo/pseuds/difranxo
Summary: Marcus orchestrates a plan to make Abby happy.





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kacey Musgraves’ “Butterflies.”
> 
> Hope you enjoy this cesspool of fluff since we didn’t get any Kabby love last night!

“Abby, wake up.”

Marcus brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. It was an impulsive move. He doesn’t quite know what made him do it. 

It seems every time he sees Abby, he wants to touch her. As if she were an ethereal being glowing in midair and he was biologically programmed to gravitate towards her. 

He wants his thumb to skim over her cheek. He wants to feel how warm her hands are when it’s holding his. And sometimes he dreams of kissing her. 

“What’s wrong?”

Even when she’s in the cusp between consciousness and deep sleep, her attentiveness still never fails her. He thinks that’s what it must be like to be a mother. She always have to be ready when disaster strikes. 

Struggling to keep her eyes open, she shifted to her side to get a better look at him. 

He suddenly felt guilty for waking her up, knowing she hasn’t had a decent amount of sleep in weeks. But he really wanted to show her something. 

“Everything’s fine. There’s something you need to see.”

The excitement that poured out in his voice is what finally roused her. She could finally focus on him. It was a strange sight but it made her smile. 

Marcus Kane was crouching beside her cot, his hand on her head and he had a stupid, childlike grin on his face. It made her think of Christmas. 

She sat up and pulled on her jacket, suddenly feeling giddy. His energy was contagious. 

“What did you want to show me?”

She let him lead her out of camp and into the forest. Daybreak hasn’t even arrived yet. The air was crisp against her skin and silence spilled through the land. It felt as if it was a secret being awake in such an hour. 

A chill ran through her spine as darkness enveloped her. She looked up and found that she could no longer see the moon and the stars. The canopy above was too thick. 

She took his arm without thinking and tried to ignore how his body stiffened slightly at her touch. 

“Where are we going?”

Even though she trusts Marcus completely, she still can’t help the fear that is taking over her. It was dusky all around her and the footsteps she made was heavy and loud in the silent night. 

She waved off images of her people coming out of the tree line injured and bloody. Hardly anything good ever came out of the forest. She always had a field day whenever they decided to scout areas beyond their walls. 

Marcus felt her grip tighten on his arm. 

“Don’t worry. We’re almost there.”

He seems to know exactly where he’s going, which was curious considering she can hardly make out her surroundings. But with every stride and turn, he made them with such confidence and slight impatience, as if whatever it was he wanted to show her might disappear. 

She could only hope they don’t accidentally tread on forbidden territory. Their alliance with the other clans are tense as it is. She doesn’t want to add any more strain. 

They halted. 

“Marcus?”

“Close your eyes.”

She felt the urge to smack the big grin off his face. He wants her to do what?

“I am not doing that,” she said firmly. 

Her voice was stern and the hand that held his arm suddenly found its way on her hip. Marcus knows not to mess with a woman with a hand on one hip. 

But he pressed on. “Trust me.”

She can’t help but succumb to him. He looked so innocent and sweet. It’s so rare nowadays to see him like that. She wanted to preserve it somehow. 

She sighed. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“I promise.”

She closed her eyes and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, steering her carefully from behind. He handled her with such tenderness that she can’t quite process how a man could be so gentle. 

She can feel his hot breath on her neck and it’s making her skin tingle. She wanted his lips to inch closer and make contact with the space just under her...

She cleared her throat. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost.”

They took a few more steps until he pulled her to a stop. She can feel his smile getting wider. 

“Now look.”

She opened her eyes and gasped. 

It looked as if a thousand stars fell from the sky and seconds before hitting the ground, they stopped and decided to hover. It was like walking into a dream. 

She walked over to the floating lights, completely entranced by the brilliance of it all. They glimmered in so many shades of colors. She thought of the rainbows she had seen in books. She suddenly felt her youth surge through her entire body.

She felt so light, as if she were defying gravity herself. Her eyes could only take in so much. She was practically twirling around. 

He watched from a distance, his eyes never leaving her. As beautiful as his surroundings were, it was nothing compared to the woman in front of him. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she smiled so wildly and so happily. 

“It’s magical,” she breathed. 

She spun around delicately, careful not to touch anything for fear that they will dissipate. 

“You know what these are, don’t you?”

She suddenly felt foolish, realizing that she didn’t bother to take a closer look at what was around her. She was too dumbstruck to realize that the lights weren’t floating. They were _flying_. 

“They can’t be,” she whispered hesitantly, as if even she didn’t believe what she was saying. “Butterflies don’t glow.”

He didn’t know what to say so he just kept quiet and continued to stare at her. She raised her hand in the air and let a butterfly perch gently on her finger. She grinned in amazement. 

Then moments later, he was taken aback by what was unfolding. Dozens of butterflies started to circle around her before landing on various parts of her body. 

She stiffened in shock and absolute bliss. She turned slowly in his direction. Her face lit up as if to say, “look at me!”

He laughed. He found the whole thing completely exquisite. She looked like a kid as she walked around with youthful abandon. Her entire body seemed to glow a beautiful mix of pink and purple and blue. 

Then she started to walk towards him, her gaze locked in his. She had an expression on her face that he couldn’t quite read. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

One by one, the butterflies fluttered away and with every stride, she drew closer and closer until the gap between them was no more. 

She cupped his face with her two hands and pressed a kiss on his lips. She was standing on her tip toes, trying to even the playing field. 

Her fingers were caressing his beard and he makes a mental note to never shave ever again. 

“Thank you.”

He was breathless. Had he just kissed Abigail Griffin?

“I thought you’d like it.”

She kept staring at his eyes. She found herself unable to look away. They enthralled her. 

“We should go...” His voice was barely above a whisper. He’s surprised he was able to say anything at all by the way she looked at him. 

She snapped out of her reverie and chuckled. 

“Right. They’ll be frantic looking for us.”

They walked back to camp hand in hand. Whenever he looked down upon her, she gave him a smile. There was a sense of satisfaction that washed over him. He’d been planning this for days now, ever since he overheard Lincoln talking about the glowing butterflies. 

He was thrilled that she liked them. He wanted to make her feel special. Especially after all the stress she’s been under. Abby deserved a break from her constant worrying, even if it was only for a few hours. 

When they emerged out of the tree line, they noticed that the sky was pink. Jasper was already making tea and god knows what else. They’ll know soon enough by tonight. The rest of the camp was still sound asleep. 

When they got closer, the young man scanned them up and down. There was a hint of a smirk plastered on his face. 

Abby’s cheeks reddened when she realized that she was still holding Marcus’ hand. She pulled away, quickly feeling the cold of his absence. 

“Good morning, Chancellor,” he chirped. 

Abby took the mug of tea from Jasper’s outstretched hand. “Not a word, Jasper.”

“My lips are sealed.” He imitated to lock his lips shut before throwing the imaginary key behind his shoulder. 

Abby ignored him, trying very hard to look commanding. But it was difficult. She might be the Chancellor, but it was impossible to reign in these teenagers. 

“I’ll see you around then,” she said to Marcus. 

“I’ll come by with reports later.”

She nodded and gave him a smile before walking back towards medical. 

When she was gone, Marcus leaned on the table and sighed dreamily, still staring at the path where she had walked on. 

“You showed her the butterflies?”

Marcus gave Jasper a knowing look. He had overheard him and the others gossiping by the bonfire when he was securing the perimeter last night. 

“So who’s losing their rations today?”

Jasper snickered. “Bellamy and Monty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y’all think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
